The Return To The Cave! revised
by Danny68011
Summary: A day after the great battle with Malefor we find are heroes in a cave what will are heroes do from here.
1. Chapter 1 the cold awakening

Chapter 1: the cold awakening

hi guys and girls i will be finishing this story for my friend emerald kitten all rights to the story go to her all I'm going to do is edit the misspelled words all the way to chapter 12 then on chapter 13 I'm going to start to write i hope you like the story so here's where we get started.

Chapter 1: the cold awakening

It was a dark and stormy night at the mountain of Malefor. In a cave near the base of the mountain was a sleek black dragoness with silver horns on her head and a magenta underbelly and wing membranes; that was cuddled up with her savior and unknowing lover. This dragon was a very rare type of dragon, A PURPLE DRAGON, that was once destined to defeat the Dark Master named Malefor; but now he and his companion were just snuggled up in this cave trying to recover some of their energy that was used during the final battle.

While they're sleeping the purple dragon groans from laying on the uncomfortable hard ground and accidentally uses his ice breath just enough to send a cold chill down the dragonesses back.

She instantly wakes up and jumps (unnoticeably hitting Spyro) into the air to get away from the sudden chill. It took her a moment but she soon realized that it was Spyro that caused the cold and started giggling when she came back to him.

However before she started to lay down she noticed that Spyro had his left paw in the spot when she lays down it would go right in between her hind legs, so being the innocent young dragon that she is she gently used her muzzle to move Spyro onto his back. By doing this it cause him to coo when a draft of wind came in from outside hit his groin and caused cinder to burst out laughing.

This sudden loud noise scared Spyro out of his peaceful dreams of his future with Cynder and made him jump away from his earlier place into a fighting stance across the room. Before he could do anything he then noticed that his dragon hood was peeking out of his sheath and his friend was rolling on the floor laughing her tail off.

He was slightly embarrassed when he asked her "what was so funny?" in a self-conscious voice.

Once she could talk with a straight face she said "you used your ice breath in your sleep on me, so I rolled you over on your back and you cooed when your legs were spread open". In response to that both busted out laughing because the both knew why he cooed.

What finally ended their laughter was the distinct rumble Spyro's never ending stomach, so they walked to the mouth of the cave and decided to go look for some lamb right before they gasped at what they saw!

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2 Hokey pokey

Chapter 2: Hokey pokey

They walked to the mouth of the cave and decided to go look for some lamb before they gasped at what they saw!

The world they had been raised in was Gone!

Far off in the distance (about a mile or two actually) there was the dragon city of Warfang. These young dragons were so happy to see it that they started to run to it but Cynder forgot to jump off the cliff into the air, so she started tumbling down the hill with quite a few ow's and squeaks.

When Cynder finally hit the bottom Spyro landed with a faint smirk. She got up after a few minutes of trying to get her bearings and looked at Spyro over her shoulder and noticed he had a worried look on his face.

"What? Why do you have that look on your face?" she asked anxiously

"Umm, Cyn you have a rock… sticking out of you and your bleeding!" he said with a half worried/half hopeful look.

This look scared Cynder, so she looked back and saw that this rock wasn't just in stabbed in her. it was in her anal region. She tried to get it out but her front paws couldn't get at it in any angle and her tail was way too sharp to dig it out without hurting her.

With a pleading tone in her voice she asked Spyro, "Please get it out? I can't reach it."

Spyro with a nervous expression slowly walked up to Cynder's backside. He put his paw right next to her and gulped.

"Are you sure, Cyn?" he asked to make sure she wants him to touch her there.

After realizing why her friend was so nervous she blushed so much that her cheeks looked like a strawberry, but nodded her head reluctantly.

"Okay." Carefully he released his claws and tried to grip the rock but it was slippery, so he put his paw closer to her and got a firmer grip and pulled.

"Oooouch, can you please be a little less rough?" Cynder screamed.

"Sorry" he said while letting go of the rock but it was too late, and the rock went a little farther causing Cynder to moan.

"Fuck, it went in farther how do I get it?" he asked

She said with a lustful gaze to her eyes "get a little closer, so you have more room to pull."

Spyro obediently complied with her, but when he got closer to her he was driven back by a sweet and intoxicating smell. After taking a another whiff he went back to Cynder's rump.

After smelling the scent Spyro just had to get the rock out of her so he can get a better smell. So he grabbed it with a very firm grip, and pulled with all his might. It slipped out of her like a lollipop.

Cynder screamed from the pain of the rough extraction. The next thing she knows she's on the ground with Spyro behind her and a look of extreme lust and worry in his eyes.

Ten minutes later she sits down and tries to look at her aching pussy but sees that it's covered in blood and some kind of clear liquid.

Without thinking she asks Spyro "can you kiss it, to make it feel better, that's what the guardians told me when we'd get hurt during training?"

In this time Spyro has been thinking "damn that rock just slipped right out, I wonder why? But more importantly I have to get back under her tail to see where that wonderful smell is coming from."

In order for him to kiss her hurting spot, she had to get on her back which was rather uncomfortable at the moment.

After seeing this movement Spyro quickly ran up to her and started kissing but the smell was too much for him and he started to use his tongue.

By doing this Cynder started to breath heavily and squirm around trying to make it feel better.

She thinks "What going on with me? This feeling it's so strange but it feels so GOOD, I have to get him to do more."

"Spyro, please… don't... stop" she whimpers

During all this neither of them notice that Spyros teenage dragonhood is standing completely erect and dripping precum like a cloud raining.

So Spyro starts to stick his tongue in her very slowly and then pulling out real quick. While he's doing this her clit starts to show and he gets a strange urge to lightly nibble on it. So he does and she screams to the stars and his mouth is then filled to its max with a sweet tasting liquid. He gulps it down and continues to nibble and lick her until she can't breathe and kicks him in the face so hard that he fell on his back just like she was.

The next thing he knows Cynder is laying on top of him with her pussy just over his face and her mouth wrapped around his dick sucking and licking like a baby on their mother's breast.

Spyro groans from the intensity of her sucking and says "Cynder what are you doing? That feels so great keep going!"

But she abruptly stops and pulls off to say "I don't know. But if you want me to continue you better get back to work, my hero!" so without further ado Spyro goes back to his job and so does she.

This went on for about six more minutes before both of the young dragons started to shake and Spyro started to thrust his pelvis into Cynder's mouth. Then it happened, they both cummed in each other's mouths; then they took a moment to clean the other's privates off. After a minute to catch her breath Cynder got off of Spyro's chest and turned to him.

With cum still on her lips and around her mouth she said "wow! That was amazing, you taste kind of good kind of like a chocolate milkshake. I'm full. I guess we don't have to go hunting."

Then Spyro's stomach growled "awe, never mind. Let's head to the city to fill that thing, I don't know how you're still hungry you just got fed. We should also rest up a bit for later events!"

He replied with an embarrassed expression "okay and you have a little something on your face."

This caused her to get a mischievous grin and she licked her lips sexily, then walked over to Spyro and kissed him on the lips and pushed his cum from her mouth to his to force him to swallow.

After stretching out for a second they kick off into the air and started to fly to the city.

When they got there they noticed that it looked brand new with an extremely large mahogany wood door that had an embedded set of figures standing heroically on a cliff side. On the right was Spyro with all his purplish glory, next to him was the very independent and innocent black dragoness Cynder, and right behind them, with his fatherly stature was Ignitus. The city was the same size but the wall was a bright red and the inside was like a yin & yang sign, but instead of basic black and white it was purple and black together while the other half was magenta and gold.

The city was such a view from the sky, so the two landed and the doors started to open with a figure in the arch way!

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 a blast with the past

Chapter 3: a blast with the past

While he was waiting for his heroes to return, flame just sat there drawing a picture of his love in the dust, yet he knew that she didn't feel for him the same way. He did what he could to be with her, even if it was drawing her in the dust.

Then he saw 2 dragons flying over the city but he swore that one was purple. So being the hyperactive little twerp that he is he ran to the front gate from his home just few houses away.

While the gates were opening he started getting nervous and began pacing in front of it.

When it was finally open just enough that he could run through he did. On his way there he began thinking.

"Huh, i wonder if they're hurt or maybe they can tell me what happened so i have the scoop before anyone else? No, i won't ask them that but who knows it might come up."

Then he got within eight feet of them and stopped. He could smell something in the air but couldn't figure it out so he just continued to walk to them.

Finally when he got to them he was going to say "hey Spyro it been awhile since i last saw you, i think it was when Red attacked and put those dark gems everywhere!"

But that didn't happen, instead he gasped when he got a stronger whiff and realized that smell was coming from them.

"Uhh Flame, are you alright?" He asked with a confused (i sometime use this instead of confused) tone to his voice.

Just the Flame replied with a rather crackling voice "yeah I'm fine. but ahhh no offence you guys smell funny."

With this being said Cynder shouted "shit we forgot to clean up after all that! Sorry about that Flame. We were kind of distracted."

Flame started laughing at them and said during his hysteria "that's alright but don't go walking around the city like that or you'll get weird looks."

"Ooh, well i guess we could clean up in the stream that we passed a little Ways back." Spyro suggested with an irritated growl while he talked.

But flame had an idea "no no no, you can do that at my place. I live just down the road so you don't have to go too far."

Cynder chirped back as soon as he finished "okay and sorry to be a burden but is there any way we could stay with you? If that's alright with you?"

Flames sat there a minute pondering the possibilities of have these two living with him. After a second or two he said "i don't know, I've had Spyro stay with me before but never a beautiful dragoness as yourself. It might be weird if i walk in on you in the bathroom." Spyro started getting enraged that his friend was even suggesting walking in on Cynder but then he remembered that Flame was crushing on Ember so he let it go.

"No that's alright I've been walking in on by Spyro so many time back at the old temple it won't even faze me."

After saying this Spyro slumped his head trying to hide his blush but wasn't being very successful since the others notice and started to laugh.

"Alright, come on you two, I'm tired of smelling you." This time they all blushed because Spyro and Cynder knew why they smell but Flame couldn't figure out.

When the trio arrived the hero's eyes popped you of their sockets. The reason being is that Flames house was huge; it had a pool outside in the back and it was a two story villa made out of sapphire colored marble with pink terraces with some kind of hieroglyphics engraved on the walls but the thing that really surprised them was the message above the door that read "diligam te im aeternum psallite nomini".

This saying confused the others so they asked "Flame what does that say above your door?" With a curious gleam in their eyes.

With a blush flame simple said "you'll figure it out later."

So they went into the "house". After seeing the outside the two dragons thought the inside would be decorated with fancy thing.

Boy were they wrong!

It was simple on the inside with a kitchen, a bathroom, and 2 medium sized bedroom and a small one just big enough for a bed to fit a twin bed in it that couldn't move.

After seeing this room Cynder instantly said "mine! I call it. So no boys allowed." She quickly winked at Spyro just to give him a hint and shut the door.

finally Flame had to ask "dude where did you find here she's a doll? Oh, what was with the wink before she shut the door?"

Before he replied Spyro thought "damn damn damn! Why did he have to ask those questions?" With a worried look on his face.

"You see Cynder was actually the "Cynder" that worked for Malefor and was known as the terror of the skies but about four years ago i found out she was just being manipulated by the dark master and was supposed to be born the same year as me. So when i won the battle i took her with me and we've only been separated once since then. Ooh, and the wink was because..." he said with a face that kept changing between emotions.

Flame was just blown away. First he couldn't believe his friend that he knew since they hatched defeated all those enemies and then what happened this morning to him it sounded insane but he knew how lucky his friend was especially with females.

When Spyro was done all Flame said was "you lucky son of a bitch! I wish i had your life!" With a dreamy look in his eyes.

"No you don't Flame. My life may be great at times but i used to be nothing but a nightmare. Especially when we were young and Ember would stop saying that i was going to marry her someday" he said this with grin when he remembered the past.

Behind the door where Cynder was laying all she could do was giggle at what they were saying but got angry when Spyro brought up this ember girl and marriage.

Then there was a knock at the front door, so they went to go see who it was after cynder exited her room to join them.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4 the astounded pinky

Chapter 4: the astounded pinky

Chapter 4: the astounded pinky

Then there was a knock at the front door, so they went to go see who it was after Cynder exited her room to join them.

When flame opened the door his eye light up with happiness and worry because a very hot pink and flirtatious dragoness named…

"Ember! What are you doing here? It's like 8 in the morning you don't usually show up till for another 3 hours?

When flame opens the door the first thing Spyro sees is a hot pink dragoness and immediately jumps behind the door with a look of pure anxiety.

" oh I was just bored and wondered if you wanted to hang…" she stops talking when she sees a pair of bright green eyes looking at her from the shadow of her friend "uhh, never mind it looks like you have company."

With this being said Cynder quickly responds " oh no that's alright my friend and I were just going to take a shower and a nap so you can hang out with flame if you want t." trying to get flame some company while Spyro and here are out of the room.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose?" ember said with a questioning gleam in her eyes.

"That's alright, no biggie"

"Okay then. Oh, who are you going to be with, if you don't mind telling me?"

Behind the door all Spyro could think was "oh shit, I hope she doesn't tell Ember I'm here."

But then it happened!

"No one special just a friend I've been traveling with for the past few years."

"Do I know them? Is it a girl or... Huh is it a guy?" she pushed trying to figure it out.

Cynder didn't want to tell her but she knew that if she didn't it would never end. So reluctantly she yelled "Spyro get your purple butt out here!"

"WHAT? Spyro's here, my Spyro and didn't tell me." She squealed like a pig getting ready to be turned into bacon.

She just barged in pushing the two out of the door way and slamming it write into Spyro's face.

When hearing the impact Cynder rushed over to the door and closed it but it was too late. Spyro's nose was leaking like a fountain of blood all over Flames floor.

"Oh My Ancestors, I'm so sorry Spyro! Do you need any help?" she asked anxiously

"No thanks. Umm hey Flame where is the bathroom at?" he said while he was whimpering from the pain.

He pointed to a map on the wall and Cynder picked it up and followed it with Spyro next to her and his head pointing upwards.

This confused Ember because she was supposed to help him when he's hurt, in her mind, and here was this attractive black dragoness leading HER Spyro away to be cleaned up.

Just to change the awkward moment flame started talking, "so what did you want to do today?"

The only thing she could say was "not give Spyro a bloody nose" and it went back so silence.

After Cynder got her friend to the bathroom the first thing she did was fill up a bucket of water for Spyro and began to lick the blood of his snout.

Feeling that light tongue on his nose actually started to tickle Spyro to a point where he was laughing but Cynder continued to help him.

"Why are you doing all this for me Cynder?" was all he could say.

She pondered that for a minute and said "you saved me from all the evil that has been in my life and protected me when I was hurt. So I'm helping you for once. Now shut up so I can finish!"

This amused him because all day he's been seeing a different Cynder but when she started telling him what to do all he could do was sit there and fantasize about was happening.

Suddenly while she was fixing Spyro up she realized they haven't gotten cleaned up yet so without saying anything she went over to the door and locked it. Then she innocently walked in front of Spyro and pushed him in the large in ground tub. During his fall Spyro yelped and grabbed Cynder's tail before he hit the water to bring her in with him.

Back in the living room all you could hear from the bathroom was a loud yelp and a pair of splashes.

After she heard this Ember and flame quickly ran to the door and tried to open it but didn't realizing it was locked so they slammed into it until it broke which sent up a dust cloud in the doorway.

When the dust finally settled the pair started to blush furiously because they couldn't believe what they walked in on.

Ember started to say "What the…"

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5 the secret of a nasty past

Chapter 5: the secret of a nasty past

Ember started to say "What the…"

But she couldn't continue mainly because Flame ran forward and knocked into the tub.

After she sunk to the bottom ember started think (uh oh ember thinking we're so dead) on a plan to make Flame pay for getting her all wet. When she was done strategizing she let out a few bubble to the top.

Well let's just say flame was shocked! He just hit ember into the tub and saw five or six bubble breach to surface with a "blup blup blup" sound when they popped. When none came after these bubbles he got a little worried and decided to walk over to the edge of tub looking for ember but the water was a nasty brown color thank to the other two dragon that were dirty from their travels and falling into the center of the planet.

The next thing he knows he's being pulled under by mischievous pinkish blur. On his way down flame was running out of air since he didn't get a big breath before being dragged in, so he started to thrash around and hitting everything around including himself.

Suddenly a pair of lips his hit but there slightly open and blowing air into him. He moans from this but then blows back so ember and he can share the air, this actually confused him a lot because he always thought that ember loved or at least like Spyro even if she was really stalker-ish when they were kids.

After about three minutes of this ember was getting very little oxygen so she thought it would be in her best interest that she and flame get back to the top. When they came the gasped from the lack of air at the bottom but inhaled plenty of it when they got out and dried off.

WOW! Was all Flame could think as he got out since he just technically kissed Ember for a few minutes straight.

Just then ember said she'd be back and ran off out of the bathroom.

"Okay, that was really weird. Why did you bust through the door, Flame?" Spyro asked astonished.

"Oh sorry about that we heard you scream and we... I mean ember kind of sprinted into the hallway and smashed into the door before I could stops the better question s what were you doing in my bathroom?" Was all Flame could say while trying to scooch past the subject of what they did before coming to them.

Before they could answer ember came back with 4 bathing suit that would cover each there "parts" so she toasted flame and Spyro there's while she walked over Cynder and gave her here's.

The next thing the guys know they are being kicked out of the bathroom while the girls put there's on. So see in nothing else to do they looked at the suits they realized that they were just the bottom half of a bikini and the both blushed horrendously until the girls exited .

At the same time both of the boys' jaws dropped to the floor once they say wait the girls were wearing even though they were just naked and standing perfectly right in front of them without a problem but somehow seeing them in these skimpy bikinis was even more sexy than their natural appeal.

Line break

After they kicked the boys out ember lifted up her suit to show Cynder, it was made out of the finest silk that could be found in avalor but the most dazzling part was that it was a very bright yellow with tantalizing baby blue swirls on the cloth.

When Cynder got a good look at it all she could do was stare but during the time ember went to put on the bottom half all Cynder could do was look at this pink dragoness' between her legs at the glistening spot and get a strange urge to go up to her and sniff. But in the end Cynder fought this off by thinking "no I can do that to her she's a girl like me and she's a friend of Spyro and flames, what will they think of me if I do?" So reluctantly she turned around to look at here bikini.

This one was a little simpler, it had a little face at the crotch area that looked strangely like sparks with his tongue out in a rather provocative way. He was the pesky dragonfly that followed Spyro around he was also Spyros brother but he had to leave before they battle Malefor. The top part had what looked like too little figure pinching the middle of the top.

After seeing these design she asked Ember "hey ember where did you get this bikini?" With a slight blush.

"Oh that I got it a few days ago at some shop called spencer's that was run by this really energetic yellow bug that said he knew Spyro but I didn't recognize him so i didn't stop to get his name. Why don't you like it? If not I can go different one for you. I have tons here." She giggles with a huge smirk on her face.

"That sounds a lot like Sparx. I wonder if he's here in the city?" She meant to think this but she accidentally said it out loud. "Wait did you say Sparks? I believe that's what he said his name was to the customer in front of me. Should we go see tomorrow?" She said with a very crooked grin that didn't really fit her.

"Yes if you can and thank you so much ember for helping me!" Cynder whispered shyly since she's still trying to open up to other dragons. When they stop talking they help each other put that damn bikini top on that never seems to want to stay on.

After their done they walk out of the bathroom they see that the boys are just staring at them with mouths just hanging there trying to stay attached and haven't put their suits on yet.

So the girls walk over and push them onto their backs and switch partners so Cynder it helping Flame while ember is helping Spyro put his on. The girls could help but laugh and the boys' being uncomfortable while they pulled them up to their waist and both lightly tapped their boy on the groin just so they get up and stop gawking.

Line break (3 minutes later)

In the pool all the dragons were having a wonderful time dunking their friends, splashing each other with water, and playing chicken.

This lasted a while until Flame was walking around with his eyes closed while playing Marco polo and stepped right on Cynder's tail.

Cynder YELPED like a hatchling. Not because of the pain but because of how far up her tail his foot landed. When he lifted his foot up he apologized but she wouldn't have it and slapped him across the face while thinking he was acting like a little fairy.

She was so pissed that she got out of the pool and walked into the house and Spyro followed suit trying to calm her down after he called back to Flame "don't worry dude! It will be okay she's just a little sensitive when comes to being touched in any way." He said with a convincing smirk and turns around to get Cynder.

All Flame could do was sigh and mop in the pool with ember putting her wing over hum in a comforting embrace.

Line break

Back inside Spyro followed Cynder to her little room that she wanted to stay in and shut the door.

When he looked back into Cynder's eyes all he could see was pain, hatred, and sadness. While seeing this he had a tear run down his cheek and climbed up with Cynder to try to get her to tell him what was on her mind.

After about a half an hour she finally said "Spyro.. I have to tell.. you some.. something." Having this being said through pain filled sobs Spyro instantly squeezed up against her and nodded for her to continue.

"I can keep this from you anymore. You see when i was just a little hatchling Gaul thought that i was useless as a fighter so he found other things for me to do for himself and the apes." She said but sat there for a bit trying to steal her nerves.

"Spyro, my main job was to service the apes when I was young and I'm not talking like giving them or hunting for their food either. What I'm trying to say is that Gaul use to RAPE me until I passed out and gave me to his underling until i was literally filled up/covered in their cum and that was my bath for the night/ every night for 12 years straight even when I was in my adult form."

"WHAT?" Spyro was so enraged that he didn't care who heard him and he swore to himself that if Gaul ever came back from the dead that he would kill him a hundred times over.

When Cynder was finished she broke down into tears and eventually passed out.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6 a day of dreams

Chapter 6: a day of dreams

Chapter 6:

"WHAT?" Spyro was so enraged that he didn't care who heard him and he swore to himself that if Gaul every came back from the dead that he would kill a hundred times over.

When Cynder was finished she broke down in tears and eventually passed out.

Line break

Far off in the frozen tundra known as Dante's freezer there was a muscular evil ape lord with only one actual eye. This particular ape was looking in a pool of visions and watching Spyro and Cynder conversation.

When it was done all he could think was "damn that black bitch! Now that little purple twit has even more reason to want to kill me. Huh no that I think about it that dragoness was a good fuck, I'm going to have to abduct her and get some of that pussy again" with an evil glint in his eye.

After a minute of pondering the situation for a minute he yelled "MICHAEL! GET YOUR COLORFUL BABOON ASS IN HERE!"

A baboon immediately ran into the chamber and responded "yes, my stupid monkey lord?" which was instantly replied to by a solid punch to his jaw and there was an obvious crunching sound so the ape lord knew that he broke his jaw.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT. THE ONLY REASON I LET IT PASS BACK THEN BECAUSE MALEFOR WAS IN CHARGE BUT NOW I'M IN COMMAND. SO IF YOU VALUE YOUR BODY PART THEN YOU'LL NEVER SAY IT AGAIN. AM I UNDERSTOOD?" He retorted with a deep growl.

Sense Michael couldn't verbally speak he just shook his head.

"Now go and rally the troops and tell them I have something to say"

Line break

After that long and well needed sleep Cynder got out of her bed and walked out into the kitchen where she got a delightful whiff of breakfast. When she looked up to see who was cooking she was surprised to see Spyro blowing a light amount of fire onto a pan that contained some bacon.

While she was waiting for some food she lazily put her head down on the floor between her paws. After a little bit Spyro handed her a plate of food which contained 3 pieces of slightly chewy bacon, 2 sunny side up eggs that had a sprinkle of pepper on them, and a small stack of fluffy pancakes which contained a little bit of vanilla flavoring that she greedily dug into sense she hasn't eaten anything in 3 years.

Eventually she looked around and didn't see Ember or Flame so she asked Spyro but since he was still cooking and just pointed to the door and a note that was on it.

So Cynder slowly got up and walked over to it and read

"Dear Cynder & Spyro,

Ember and I have gone out into the city to see if we can find you a home of your own. By the way Cynder this has nothing to do with what happened yesterday and please don't blame Spyro but he told me what happened and I'm sorry I didn't know. I just thought you guys would want your own place so I'm buying you one. It's more like a thank you gift for saving us against the dark master, so I simple ask for you to accept this and don't argue. You welcome to help yourselves to anything in the house but don't go down in the basement that's Ember and I's hang out place.

Sincerely,

Flame

p.s. don't have too much fun you to I don't want to come home and find that my house smelling of your activities. Have fun!"

As Cynder is walking back she starts feeling tired and faints onto the floor with Spyro rushing over to her to help her.

Line break

When she woke up she was in Dante's freezer and was sprawled out next to a podium that contained an Ape that she positively hated and his name was Gaul. He was the one creature that she hated almost as much as Malefor.

Eventually he spoke "ladies and smelly maggots! I'm here to tell you one thing and that's we are going to attack the city of Warfang at dusk after the day of tomorrow but first we'll send out a squad of Grublins to capture the black dragoness. Now let's get this War started once again!" with absolute confidence and blood lust.

She gasped when she heard all this and jumped away from him hoping that he could hear or see her. Then she had a sudden spread of warmth on her lower regions and realized that she accidentally wet herself and disappeared back to her body in Warfang.

Line break (back in the city)

Flame and ember were just enjoying the slight breeze and sunshine as they walk around looking for a suitable home for their friends. The first home they came across was a single story villa with a sauna, basement, 2 bed, 1 bath, kitchen, and training room in the back that was soundproof which they thought was perfect for them and it only cost $12,000. They saw a few other homes but none of them fit Cynder and Spyro like the first one did so they decided they would buy that one but put the deed in Spyro and Cynder's names so flame didn't have to rent it to his friends.

On their way back they thought that they'd stop for some lunch at bimbo's pizza and ordered a three meat that consisted of ham lamb and sausage. After they ate they had some left overs so they figured why not give it to the others. While they passed through the rough section of the city on their way home a group of Grublins attacked them and forced Flame to drop the pizza. After a quick chase Flame and ember ran into the house and locked the door but it was no use the Grublins just popped out of the floor and grabbed Cynder while she was still passed out and flew put the open window in the back

Spyro ran after them and yelled "give her back you fiends or I'll kill" he was so pissed he jumped out the window after them but when he hit the ground a stalagmite grew out of the ground and impaled a Grublins threw the heart and it died instantly but the others were able to fly away without the others noticing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… CYNDER I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER THE COST JUST PLEASE STAY ALIVE?" he screamed as if his life just shattered before his very eyes.

The others didn't know what to do so they just sat there and mopped for their friend.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7 dopey days

Chapter 7: dopey days

Chapter 7:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… CYNDER I'LL SAVE YOU, NO MATTER THE COST! JUST PLEASE STAY ALIVE!" He screamed as if his life had just been shattered before his very eyes.

The others didn't know what to do so they just sat there and stared blankly at Spyro.

As the days slowly passed by Spyro sank into an abyss of loneliness and misfortune. Flame never thought it was possible for his friend to ever get this down into depression. Heck, he had faced the Dark Master and didn't worry that much. However, Cynder had been with him the entire way, so it made some sense that he was like this now. It was like he lost part of himself when she was taken away and as a result, Spyro doesn't know what to do with himself.

After three days of sitting around Ember had had enough of seeing Spyro in his constant feeling of depression. She went up to Cynder's room and knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer.

She quietly asked, "Spyro, can I please come in?" She was a bit nervous that he might not answer.

Finally after a long pause Spyro said "Sure." in a tone of carelessness.

When Ember heard his voice she let out a breath with relief. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding it in. Then she entered quietly enough to the point where Spyro didn't even notice her enter.

"Spyro, you need to come out of here so we can come up with a plan to get Cynder back." She said like it was a life or death matter but also with a feeling that he needed to take his time with it as well.

"I don't want to. It feels like she's still here when I'm lying on her bed." Spyro said with a voice that was barely audible but Ember heard it. This caused a set of tears run down her cheeks and caused her to walk out not knowing what else she could say to the lonely dragon.

Line break (back with Spyro)

Spyro had been lying on the bed remembering Cynder and taking in her scent for a few days, but now he could no longer smell it the sweet scent from his black dragoness.

While wallowing in misery Spyro began wondering "If only I had gotten to her sooner and didn't sit there awestruck when the Grublins had appeared. Then I could have saved her. Now what am I supposed to do? I don't want to do anything without her, but I have to or I'll never get her back…"

This thought went through his mind all day and night.

Finally in the morning he went out to the others and asked in a hollow voice "Is there any way I can go see the house you got me and...Cynder?"

Without hesitation the group jumped up, ran up to Spyro and gently got on both sides of his body to lead him to the door so he couldn't run away.

When they reached the door Spyro gulped like he was about to face every enemy he's ever had without his friends or powers. The door seemed to open very slowly to Spyro but when it opened enough that the sun would hit his face he hissed like it was going to hurt him, which by pure instinct told him to back up and crouch, but he stopped this when Ember wrapped him in hug and whispered in his ear "It's okay Spyro. We'll be right by your side. You're not as alone as you think you are." Having heard this, Spyro's posture slacked and went back to its worried stance

Slowly they walked out but Spyro had to cover his face with his wing, as he had been locked up in a dark room for a few days. After about 4 minutes of awkward walking, the trio reached the new home. Only Spyro was here to appreciate it, which made him start feeling depressed once again but he quickly shook it off because he knew that he was going to get Cynder back no matter what and tell her how he truly feels about her, even if she doesn't feel the same way for him.

When he entered the home he was instantly hit with in the face by the scents of jasmine, cinnamon, and…the sweet aroma of his love…Cynder. This was confusing to the purple dragon, but after he walked around the house, he went into the bathroom and when he walked in his eyes got all watery and almost popped out of his head.

Cynder was lying in the tub, covered in bubbles, looking at him with pure happiness. She jumped out of the tub and jumped on Spyro which caused him to yelp with surprise and fall on ground, but in reality, he was in pure bliss. He felt a set of lips push on his so much i that he started moaning and opened his mouth to the frantic tongue of Cynder that kept moving around his own they were done with their hello, Spyro noticed that Cynder was crying tears of joy, but then again, so was he. After a long hug he calmed himself down enough to notice that Cynder was covered in scratches and she had a deep gash on her outer thigh.

This worried Spyro to no end, which made him ask, "Cynder, what did they do to you? How did you escape from them? Don't you ever leave me again or I swear everything alive in Avalar will forever remember my fury. Especially those damn apes!" He said this with a worried and dark look etched onto his face.

"I'm so sorry, Spyro, but..." She was cut off by Flame and Ember running into the bathroom, thinking that Spyro was in trouble but he was in fact the opposite...or so he thought.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8 Flame's stupid mistake

Chapter 8: flame's stupid mistake

Chapter 8

When Flame and Ember finally stopped their avalanche of question, Cynder got a chance to take a breath.

"Well if you'd shut up for a second Ember I'll tell" she groaned rather impatiently.

"It all started when I woke up dangling from my feet in the air"

FLASHBACK

The wind was blowing gently against Cynder's face but it was a wind that had a slight chill to it.

After about three minutes of this ticklish sensation she snapped out of her horrible dream. When she got her bearings she realized that her body was upside down, her wings were tied up, she had claws digging into her ankles, and there was a yellow liquid running up her chest and was very close to her face when she looked over her underbelly.

This was when she started getting hearing back and the first this she heard was a Grublin grumbling about something. Then one of the others started laughing so hard that he dropped Cynder's front paws.

During the time that she was falling time seemed to slow down and she could actually feel and see her adolescent bladder release but the first Grublin did a quick dive and caught her before all her weight was fully on the Grublin/ape hybrid but then gravity caught up with them, the force of the stop caused them all to jerk downwards.

"Gods be damned, she's so slippery" he said through clenched teeth.

"She wouldn't be that was if you hadn't shown her your ugly ass face. Hell it would make Gaul piss himself and you're his kid. Oh my god, it must be hereditary" the Grublin just busted out laughing when he said this. Even Cynder cracked a smile. Although the conversation started with her wetting herself AGAIN.

Line break (at Dante's freezer)

Once the trio arrived at the fort they walked right inside to Gauls chambers. Yet when they enter the first thing they heard was Gaul shouting "Fuck you Julius, what do you mean that even after all these year of your service you still won't tell me your abilities?"

They were even more confused when they fully entered the room that it was a dragon that Gaul was yelling at and not the new sorcerer. This dragon was at least 8 years older than their prisoner.

When he still refused to tell Gaul about himself besides his name, the Ape Lord just sent him out of the room to be dealt with later that day but when he got next to Cynder he bent down to look her in the face and said with a mischievous grin "ooh, so you must be Cynder? I hope you enjoy your time with Mr. Stupid Monkey lord here. Just for you to know I'll be in the room watching" this being said Cynder hissed like a cat being sprayed with water when she understood what he was interpreting. Just as he was getting up Julius whispered "when he's raping you and he talks to you, I'll be offering you an arrangement so you have to answer in a sexy way or he might catch on to us." All she could do was nod slightly so no one notice their hushed conversation.

After he finally left they approached the foaming ape with hesitation.

"WELL, WHAT ARE YOU TWO STILL DOING HERE? GET OUT I HAVE A MEETING WITH LADY CYNDER!" he roared this so loud that even the sentries on the outskirts of their camp could hear him clearly.

This caused the two to run out of the room like chickens with their heads chopped off.

After a few minutes of silence Cynder spoke up but she couldn't help whimpering when she looked at the ape that traumatized her for years and said "what is it you want to do with me this time Gaul?" rather quietly that he had to strain his ears to hear her.

"Oh but Cynder, you already know what I want and we have 3 years to make up for when you were in that crystal. So let's get started. First sit on your lower haunches."

She obediently did as she's told. She did it not out of anticipation but from fear of what will happen if she didn't .

Very slowly the ape approached her . When he was comfortable he grabbed her and forced her face into his monkey groin which she growled at the action he took to get her where she was. Though when she got a whiff of his scent she instinctively licked her lips in anticipation. While being this close to him she couldn't help but to start breathing hard.

To Gaul the feeling of her breath on his sheath was astounding, he just had to get her. On his own accord he began pushing his erect monkey dick at the tiny breach in her lips but Cynder would not let him in. After a few forceful thrusts, one completely missed and poked her in the eye and this on pure reflex caused her to open her mouth all the way to suck in some air but ended up sucking on Gaul Instead. This pissed her of to no end, first she pee's herself which she was still covered in by the way, then this damn ape thinks that he can have his way without her consent. Oh boy was he wrong.

Eventually from the continues rubbing on her tongue it started to go numb. This made her have to move her tongue around so it could have feeling after this but sadly there was a penis in her mouth so she now had no choice but to like his dick.

This continued for about 5 minutes but he didn't want this to finish to early, so he pulled out which caused him to groan from the lack of warm dragoness muzzle around his dick and allowed her to get some well deserved breaths of air that she greatly needed. When Cynder got done breathing like she just ran 5 miles straight Gaul picked up her smaller form and put her on his bed.

His bed is made of birch wood and had four rods going up on each side but they also had Gaul's face carved into it half way up and on top so it was like he could see you anywhere in his room even if yea wasn't in the room. Don't get me started on the bedspreads. Well long story short they were black with gold and silver bananas on them and a bright red lining on the outside of it.

After she was laid on the bed, she tried to crawl from the lust crazed monkey but to no success. The second she reached the center a set of ropes sprang from the mouths on the poles and wrapped Cynder up with her legs spread and suspended in the air like a floating present.

Terrifyingly slow, Gaul walked up to her and knelt between her legs to take a slow lick just to see if she tasted different than she did as a hatchling. he concluded that she did because back then she tasted like a banana split but now she's more like a strawberry that is covered in vanilla chocolate with cherry juice on the tops. This action cause Cynder to moan involuntarily.

This made Gaul grin like he won the nobel prize, so he did it again and again. Within a minute he was stinking his tongue in her to its depth and was still trying to go farther. This amount of stimulation was too much for the young dragoness and couldn't hold it in any more. She SCREAMED like she was going to die with a cum that rivals the currents of the Tiber river, seeing this as a good sign Gaul continued to lap until the flow trickled to a stop.

while Gaul continued his sexual advances cynder felt a light breathe on her check but didn't talk since she was still being affected by the afterglow and incase Gaul heard her. suddenly she heard Julius whisper "cynder, i'm so sorry you have to go through this again. I know you want to run before he does anymore but I promise as soon as he passes out from exhaustion we will leave through the frozen tundra and try to get you some help with dealing with what is happening."

before she could reply in anyway took a rather large gulp.

"Wow! That was huge. I don't think I'll have to drink ever again!" He got away from her with an amazed and lustful gaze to his eyes . "Now should he continue?"

End flashback

Everyone just stared at her dumbfounded during that time until flame interrupted with "That lucky fucking bastard." Which he got an evil glare from everyone and Ember walked of.

"Ooh damn it, come on Ember? You know how I am. Please don't be mad?" But it was too late she was already out the front door and on her way home.

"Well, I guess we can finish tomorrow. Is that okay with you guys?" Cynder asked with a distraught smile hoping they'd say no about moving on with her tale but that didn't happen instead they were more interested in her story and went to get some food for dinner.

Finally it was time for bed but Cynder decided to run another bath and spyro being the gentlemen that he is, locked the door and somersaulted in which made her laugh.

When they were done cleaning up, they went to her room and cuddled up and passed out but spyro was able to mutter one thing in her ear before he hit the snooze button and it was "Cynder, I love you!

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9 midnight stalker

Chapter 9: midnight stalker

Chapter 9

When they were done cleaning up, they went to her room and cuddled up and passed out but Spyro was able to mutter one thing in her ear before he hit the snooze button and it was "Cynder, I love you!

Sometime during the night Spyro got up to use the bathroom but never made it (Bet you can't guess what happened).

Well on his walk through the dark and somewhat creepy home Spyro got lost and entered the living room which was on the opposite side of the house.

Sense he never really got to look around the house beside looking for the pantry, bathroom, and Cynder's bedroom. He decide to light a candle or 4 to see the room.

It had a medium-sized table in the middle with 5 cushions around it for sitting. There was also a weird vase in the middle of it, this vase had a bizarre shape which goes as described there was a slight wavy pattern to the top that was by his estimate 2 in diameter at the top, it also had a goofy looking nozzle on the side that had a herb in it. Spyro just wondered why this vase was giving of an intoxicating smell but left it allowed to ask flame about it later. Also right above the fireplace that could have Terredora sleep in side with room to spare was a hand painted picture of Flame and Ember lying in a rather erotic pose with Ember sprawled out on the floor and flame lying right behind here with his front right paw positioned on her inner thigh and their tails intertwined.

All Spyro could was stare at it with absolute confusion and wonder. This was mainly because they couple look just like they did before he left to fight Red all those years ago with there tiny bodies and chubby faces.

After he finish admiring he actually found a calendar on the wall right next to the door that leads outside and saw that today, August 16, was Cynder's BIRTHDAY. Of all the thing he forgets it that today was her day (his birthday was actually the same day as they battle Malefor which was also why he was able to pull the planet back together thanks to his sudden enhancement in powers).

So quietly he tiptoed over to Flame's room and when he open the door he had to stifle a laugh when he saw Flame snuggling up with a giant plush doll of himself (as in Spyro). This made Spyro have to leave the room and head outside so he could laugh like the joker from batman.

Eventually he walked back into the room of the snuggle bug and shock him till he awoke.

While flame was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Spyro was explaining about the birthday, the dangers the massive amount of power that is expelled from their body, the emotion changes and sudden explosion of hormones.

This bewildered flame, mainly because he wasn't had his 16 birthday yet so he was a little jealous and terrified at the same time.

"What should he do for her birthday? I'm a little scared to be around a really emotional and horny Cynder. No offence she's nice but..." he looks at the painting above the fireplace with a look of exasperation "I have someone else in mind". This being said Spyro knew exactly flame felt about Cynder because it was hard to control themselves when they did the first time and that wasn't even expected but this time he knew what was going to happen.

After a minute to ponder Spyro decided "let's go get Ember she'll know what to do." And with that they left. Unknowing of the pair of green eyes looking at them from outside the window.

It was late in the night when Cynder woke up to Spyro sneaking out of the room.

What's he doing up at this hour? She wondered with bit of envy because her legs were still throbbing from the long travel back.

After lying there alone and trying to go back to sleep she began to get worried that he wasn't coming back. So she got out of bed and started waddling to the door.

As she was opening the door she heard another door shut. This scared her since she couldn't see anything in the hallway but after thinking about it she figured that it must have been Spyro going into Flames room since it was right down the creepy hallway.

Being the curious little dragoness that she is Cynder decided to waddle over to flames door but fell flat on her abused rear when her legs gave out from her, which caused her to stifle a whimper from leaving her quivering lips.

It took her about 3 minutes to get back under control but she got back up and approached flames door again. Right as she was about to turn the doorknob there was a sudden outburst of laughter.

So she quietly walked away from his door and proceeded to the door leading outside but when she got there she had to quickly jump into the shadow so Spyro wouldn't see her.

This went on for a few minutes but eventually he stopped and headed back inside to Flames room.

Once he was gone Cynder rushed over to Flames window and saw what got Spyro to worked up and could help herself from giggling at the sight of Flame snuggling up to a stuffed Spyro but I was a little awkward when he began licking the doll's head.

When Spyro entered the room she instinctively ducked down to not be seen. Right as she popped up she over heard Spyro suggest "let's go see Ember she'll Know what to do." And the pair silently walked out of the house and down the road.

Cynder was so confused About what she heard. All she could think was "what's so important that he can't ask me? Are they Sneaking off to go do something with her? If it is I swear that purple dragon will never have kids with anybody!" She sneered at her thought because she knew Spyro wouldn't do that to her but still he was a young dragon that knows a very flirtatious pink dragoness.

With these depressing thoughts Cynder creeped back into bed and had a very difficult time falling back to sleep thanks to her very graphic imagination.

It was a long walk to Ember's house from Flame's but they took their time so they could come with a few ideas but only one they agreed on and it was to put Cynder in a blind-fold and have Spyro lead her into a cage that they would then suspend 10 feet in the air, then Spyro will tell her to back up until she fall down to the ground but there will be a very fluffy bed under it, and finally some moles will push them across the street and into their new bedroom where he can give her his actual "present".

To say the least Ember loved the idea. She gave them decorative ideas and stuff like that but she did offer to take cynder out for a few hours so they could set up. Once they were done the pair went home and snuggled in their beds with their "bedmates".

Today Cynder woke up to a big grin on Spyro's muzzle and something poking her in the belly. When she looked down her eyes popped out of her head when she saw the pure size of little Spyro and contemplated touching but when she was a smiga-meter away his eyes opened and saw what she was about to do. He kissed her gently on the head and gleefully whispered "Happy Birthday, Cynder!" In her ear.

This surprised her because she forgot how close hers was from Spyro's.

"By the way Cynder Ember wants to spend the day with you. Kind of like a girls day out she called it I believe." He smugly told like he knew what Ember had in mind for the day.

"Okay" she squealed with delight because she's never hung out with a female dragoness before so it was a new experience for her.

As she's getting out of bed the door opened up and there was Ember standing in the doorway with a giant blush on her face. When cynder noticed this she followed Embers gaze and blushed intensely at what Ember was staring at, it was Spyro's dick!

Ember couldn't even form words during this time but forced herself to look away and say "uhh.. Spyro can you cover yourself and come on Cynder I have a bunch of interesting plans for today" while stile peeking out the corner of her eyes to see Spyro still standing there with a smug grin on his face.

"Jeez ember why don't you take a picture I would literally last longer." Spyro commented with a sneeze smile.

Ember just turned around and walked out the door with Cynder reluctantly following her.

As they left the house Cynder asked "so what are we doing first?" with a very flustered face courtesy of Spyro.

"We are going to a v.i.p spa" ember answered with a hug blush creeping up her face.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10 Fun with the family

Chapter 10: fun with the family

Chapter 10:

"What do you mean my V.I.P. spa, Ember?" Cynder asked curiously.

"Oh, it just a spa! There's nothing to worry about Cynder. All they do is get you comfortable and excited!" while Ember was saying this she began remembering what happened to her the first time she went to this spa.

Ember couldn't help but blush at these memories.

"Mhmmm... what do you mean by excite?"

All ember kept saying that it was nothing and just be ready to have fun while you're there.

As they were walking they came across a nifty little shop called Spencer's. When they walked in Cynder's jaws dropped to the center of the planet because behind the counter was the most obnoxious dragonfly.

"SPARX!" Cynder yelled while she jumped through the air and squashed the little bug in a very meaningful embrace.

Sparx was utterly shocked mainly because Cynder was here in the city but there was also the fact that she was giving a loving death hug.

All he could weez out was "Cynder...can't ... breathe..."

Once she could control her sudden outburst of emotions that came from nowhere she began sobbing happily.

"Wow Cynder! It's alright; I didn't know you missed me this much!" He said teasingly.

"Oh you always know how to ruin a moment, don't you Sparx"

He sheepishly rubbed his head with and obvious blush creeping up his face and asks "why are you to excited to, Cynder? What's so great about today?"

"Well first I get to see my best-friends little brother and..." but she got interrupted by him. "Hey sister, however said I was his little brother?"

Cynder ignored his statement and continued, "Then I'm going to a spa with my friend Ember and finally I'm going to celebrate my 16th birthday!" She squealed with excitement but all Sparx could do is groan and hang his head.

"What? Why is it bad that it's my birthday today?" She pressed angrily at the dragonfly.

"Actually yes it is bad! The reason is that before you saved the world, I was talking to Terrador"

Flashback

Once Sparx and everyone got underground for safety Sparx flew up to the big green dragon and asked "Terrador, are they going to make it?"

In his deep and commanding voice T. said "yes, they will but this will only happen if they can stall until the sun has a quarter left in its cycle."

This confused Sparx greatly but before he could ask Terrador simple stated "today is the day that Spyros really was laid and his powers were revealed"

All this did was confused the already dim-witted dragonfly.

Terrador sighed when he say the look on Sparx's face and decided to go further into the subject. "Look Sparx when there has been exactly 16 years since a dragon's lying day they go through some changes. These changes are rather noticeable to anyone that knows what to look for and they happen in this order. First there are extreme emotional changes or expressing, then they become quite hormonal, and finally their body releases a great deal of raw energy that can either heal the world like Spyros did or destroy certain aspects of that world. Most dragon just decide to heal the World so it's better than before but such as in Malefor's case when he hit 16 he used it to eradicate half the dragon population which included his own parents. So you see these are repercussions that can happen when a dragon reaches this prime age." After he finished he took a rather exaggerated breath.

"Wow I didn't know that dragons had such a big role in how the planet is affected. That must put a lot of stress on the young ones huh?" While slumping his shoulders in depressed fashion

"Don't worry everything will work out for the best and please promise me something?"

"Anything Terrador, You know you don't have to ask just tell me and I'll do it."

Terrador looked Sparx dead in the eyes and said very seriously "if Cynder returns you need to tell her this if I cannot or you simply find her before I do because hers isn't very long from now!"

Sparx gulped at the sudden seriousness and look of desperation in the big dragon's eyes.

With a very mischievous grin he said, "Sure Terrador I can do that for you but only on one condition!"

"What would that be?" With utter disappointment.

With an evil grin Sparx said "only if I can get that daughter of yours!"

Terrador's eyes widened at this began growling but reluctantly stopped. "Fine. I'll see what I can do but I'm making no promises on her part."

With that Sparks flew off whistling cherry pie.

End flashback

The girls were in shock from what the bug just told them but were furious when he talked about Terrador's daughter that was only a few months older than themselves.

"I don't like that condition but thank you for telling me what to look for." She said glumly.

After Cynder was told this ember and her walked out of the shop.

Their conversation slowly drifted as they approached the spa.

Once the girls left for the spa the boys began setting up for the party. Sense there was two of them they decided that Spyro could fly out to cheetah village and get hunter while Flame went to get the guardians.

After everyone was together Spyro explained what was going on and everyone gulped and cheered that this day was finally coming so they could relax.

Finally everything was set up and they were hiding they heard a set of giggling on the other side of the door before it exploded in a grey light. then Cynder and Camellia entered with the bright grey light still shining around there majestic bodies.

When Cynder looked up and her mouth dropped!

The spa was not just a spa that you'd normally see. It had a waterfall on both sides that caused a majestic double-rainbow arched over the entrance and a large sign that said Lotus Flower Spa. Right below these big words it said "we will make you day here more pleasurable that guy you're with" but Cynder didn't see that.

As the dragoness' walked inside they were astounded to say the least. On the left were saunas and mud-baths while on the right were massage tables and a section that was blocked of for only V.I.P visitors.

After looking around Ember lead Cynder to the front desk. This desk had a very attractive dragoness behind it but no name tag, so they couldn't call her by her name.

"Uhhh... ma'am? I believe I have an appointment for two. It should be under Ember" but the woman didn't seem to near her so Ember spoke up and asked again and yet again she didn't answer.

This infuriates Ember but before she could yell another dragoness showed up. She had silver scales, gold underbelly, black horns, and the same mark as Cynder except hers was outlined in gold instead of white.

"Hello my name is Camellia. Can I help you?" she asked with mischievous tone but Ember looked at her with utter shock because this dragoness looked exactly like Cynder except for a few minor differences.

After a few minutes of not replying, she forced herself to stop gawking and ask "uhh, do you have any siblings in the city" while peeking out the corner of her eye at Cynder.

Camellia tilted her head slightly to the left and said "No none that are dragons anyway but I have a few mole siblings that moved her after I did! Why, am I supposed to?"

But then she saw Cynder and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Hello, I'm Cynder." Cynder said rather shyly.

All Camellia could do was stare and think "what? Why does she look so much like me? I mean I know I'm adopted but she looks around the same age as me and that name Cynder sounds familiar. Wait? That's the Cynder, former terror of the skies and savior of the world."

The second she got done thinking she jumped at Cynder and crushed her in a hug that not even Terrador could break out of.

When Cynder broke free she was gasping for breath. After she could breathe normally again, she found herself looking at a squealing silver dragoness saying "I'm related to Cynder! This is so cool!"

Once she calmed down enough she got that mischievous grin on her face again and began giggling because she was the one in charge of the V.I.P. services.

"Oh sorry, if you would come with me. I can begin your treatment."

So the pair followed the supposed sister of Cynder into the room but while they did this Ember couldn't help but giggle at this moment because she knew what happens in the V.I.P. room and couldn't wait to see how the two sisters take it.

All Cynder could do was gulp thanks to the added pressure of getting a massage by her sister that she just met.

"Okay can you lay over there Cynder? Yup right on that table! Now Ember, I want you to lay in the opposite direction on top of Cynder." She calmly stated.

"WHAT! You want her to lay on top of me? How are we going to get a massage like that?" She screamed in complete surprise.

"Well if you'd let me explain for a second I will tell you. I can massage you both like this and it fairly easy but I only ask one thing is that you don't try to stop me because we'll all enjoy it in the end!" Camellia demanded in a friendly voice.

"Okay Jeez! Who stuck a stick up your ass this morning?" Ember retorted.

Once the two dragoness' got comfortable camellia leaned down and whispered something in Ember's ear. She had to stifle a giggle but she couldn't hide the obvious blush running through her cheeks which Cynder notice.

"What's so funny? Are you planning..." she abruptly stopped talking due to the light flick of a tongue on her clit.

"Ooooh, that feels nice! Wait what are you doing?" She tried peeking at who did this to her but her head got shoved back down do to Camellia pushing Ember's ass back down into her face.

"Hmmm mhmhm mhhhhmmh" was all that could be heard in the room.

After a few more licks Ember lifted her ass off of Cynder's face and questioned "Cynder, come on I'm doing you a favor now get to helping me. I haven't had a release in weeks!"

Before she could respond Ember just put her bottom back down and resumed what she was doing which cause Cynder to groan and breath out right onto Ember's gaping entrance cause her to moan out loud

Finally Cynder realized that the only way to get out of this predicament was to join in and do as she was told. So without being told again Cynder pushed her muzzle into Ember and began licking and twirling her longue tongue in her friend.

While all this was happening Camellia couldn't help but sit down next to the table and watch the dragoness' getting into it and began slipping a claw or two into her glistening womanhood causing her to groan from the intrusion. Then she quickly pulled out when she noticed how passionate the other were getting so she walked up and lifted Ember face away from Cynder's soaking wet entrance. This action man Cynder whimper from beneath Ember while she kept going in hopes that her friend would start-up again but it didn't work out that way.

The next this Cynder knows is that Ember is being pulled off of her and she's being put leaning over the table and Camellia is lying in front of her with a lustful glaze over her eyes.

"Camellia, what are you doing? I can do this with you you're my sister! It's wrong to do this!" she gasped with an excited tone.

"I don't care if your our mother because I'm really horny right now! So start licking or Ember won't give you her present!" She remarked with an evil and happy smile.

Before she could even respond to that she felt someone mount her.

"Shh... Cynder it's okay just do what she says and everything will be fine." Ember whispered rather sexy in her ear and just to prove her point she trusteed and hit Cynder right in her pussy with some kind of item.

"Awe what is that, Ember?" Yelped Cynder.

"Oh this thing it's my personal toy for when I come here with someone" just to put some extra dramatics to the toy she trusteed harder until it sunk another inch into her making all of them moan from the push into each other's genitals.

After Ember got a steady rhythm she started going a little fast. While she was doing this Cynder was digging into Camellia like it was her only source of water. She nibbled and flicked Camellia's clit so much that Camellia had to push her sister away for a second to catch her breath.

"Wow! Are you sure you've never done this before? Your amazing keep going!" With aspiration.

With that Cynder dug back in going purely on instinct and taste. She couldn't stop herself anymore and just kept pushing into her sister until it happened. The front end of her muzzled slipped in her sister and ruptured her hymen. This caused a blood turning screech come from Camellia but was followed by a rush of clear liquid and a little blood. When Cynder felt the rush of liquids she quickly slurped and swallowed as much as she could but she wasn't fast enough and about half of it exploded out of the sides of her mouth and all over her face.

Once Camellia calmed down from her first ever orgasm, she leaned down and pulled Cynder into a deep and passionate kiss but neither could win dominance over the other.

Back on the other end of Cynder, Ember was thrusting for her life into Cynder until the knot on the toy slipped in Cynder's dripping gash with little ease after she heard Camellia screech. She continued thrusting until she couldn't hold it in anymore and cummed through the toy and into Cynder's waiting womb.

It took all her strength not to yell out but Cynder couldn't help it and she let loose a scream that could be heard in dragon shores which caused her voice to crack and pass out onto her sister limp body as well with Ember not far behind.

Camellia was having a peaceful dream until she felt something poking her in her twat which caused her to wake up. Once she open her eyes she was greeted with a wide grin from Ember and a big Toy hanging from between her legs being pushed against her lips. After a second Camellia gave in and suckling on the object in her maw. Suddenly she felt something try to enter her but couldn't quite fit because she wasn't lubricated enough for something to enter her just yet.

This angered Cynder so she got down on her belly and began slipping her tongue in the girl until she decided that she was wet enough for her. After repositioning herself Cynder began pushing into her until there was an audible popping sound and a moan from Camellia.

"You're going to pay for doing that to me earlier today, Camellia! And let's not forget Ember for not telling me what this spa was really about" she said rather crudely but with a hint of thankfulness.

Camellia was going to answer but found Ember shoving the toy down her throat and past her gag reflex.

This went on for about another half an hour until Camellia moaned like no tomorrow around Ember and came all over Cynder. But Cynder wouldn't let up and kept pounding into her which made some slushy sounds from the inside Camellia.

Abruptly both of the dragoness' ripped themselves out of her and quickly switch places which caused Camellia to groan in anticipation. Finally the dragoness' couldn't take it anymore and erupted into the wiggling dragoness beneath them. This made Camellia to cum again onto them until all three were literally soaked from head to claw in perspiration and feminine juices and lying in a puddle of it which they all slowly began slurping up.

After looking at each other they all blushed and began laughing hysterically.

"Well if you'd look at the time. We have enough time to go take a shower and still make it to the party. Oh gods, it's your birthday to Camellia, am I correct?" Ember said with relief and a little guilt.

Cynder face palmed "wow I am dense. If we're twins then of course are birthdays are the same" she looked apologetically at her sister.

"Don't worry girls, I already know about the part and informed your boyfriend that it's mine two so no sweat" this caused her to blush when she realized they were still standing in what was left of the puddle and still covered in sweat.

"Okay so what should we do now? Go take a bath?"

"No let's just go as we are, it will be more interesting to see what happens to all those men in the room!" Camellia answered with a mischievous smirk.

"Okay then let's go!" Cynder and Ember said at the same time before leading the way to the front door and toward the party.

When the girls got there they stood outside for a second waiting for their guests to all get situated. After about a minute they twins shot a mixture of white and shadow fire at the door.

This shattered the door and startled the people I side until they noticed that it was Cynder and some dragoness that looks a lot like her entered the room with Ember right behind them and trying to hold back her laughter but to no avail.

After they do the basic birthday crap like sing songs and swat Sparx in the head for making a stupid remark they opened presents.

Nobody but Spyro, flame, Sparx, and hunter had a gift Camellia which confused people when they say them give one to her also.

Cynder got a gift from hunter which was a new helmet that could absorb energy from enemies, she already got her present from Ember but just to throw everyone off she ran up to Cynder and gave her a best deep and lustful kiss on the lips which caused everyone's eyes to bug out and jaws hit the floor but all this did was cause the three girls to giggle, from Sparx she got a firm swat on the ass and he gave her a set of purple and silver earrings, from flame she got a fluffy pillow on top of a pedestal, and finally Spyro but he never even walked up to her to give her his. This confused her and a little disappointed that he got her nothing. For Camellia hunter gave her toy like the one Ember had, from flame she got peck on the cheek which made her blush and a homemade milkshake that he made all by himself, Ember just whispered something in her ear that she gasped at but nodded slowly as a deeper crimson appeared on her face, now Sparx was the most invading because he literally curled up in a ball and fly inside of Camellia's twat and squirmed around until she came in front of everyone but as he was flying out he went straight into Cynder's mouth where she licked him clean of her sister's juices and then spit him out onto the floor before going behind her sister to clean her up a bit but only succeeded in making a bigger mess after her sisters rear as she continued to cum at the tongue that was twitching g inside of her.

Finally Spyro came up to her just said out loud "you, Cynder, and I are going to get into a little group later tonight when you can be pleased the most rewarding." This caused Camellia's and Cynder's faces to get an even deeper color red before their jaws dropped when they realized what he meant.

Once all the gifts were given Cynder stalked up to Spyro fuming mad and asked quietly "what do you mean that me and Camellia are going to have a get together tonight? And how come you tell her that and not me? While she whined

Before she could say anymore she had a set of lips pressed against hers but just as suddenly pulled away.

"Cynder, my gift is eternal. I didn't give it to you because you already have it and it can never be taken away from you. Cynder, it's my love for you and the only other way I can think of to prove that at is to ask you one thing" he told her without ever stopping to think about his words.

"Oh and what would that be? Are you going to ask if you can impregnate me? If so then maybe we're not..." she got caught off by a claw on her lips.

Then he pulled out a new necklace and bracers that were made of a purple metal and black design of her family emblem, and asked "Cynder, my only question is this will you be my life-mate?"

After hearing this she started weeping tears of joy and hastily answered "yes Spyro! I will become your life-mate."

They pulled each other into a time stopping embrace but was cut off by a deafening roar and then a series of explosions.

The party was cut short when they ran outside to find the city in ruin and a monstrous sized dragoness flying through the sky and attacking the city.

They all looked up before Terrador slowly walked up to them and simply said "Styx has come for her revenge!"

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11 bloodline revealed

Chapter 11: Bloodline Revealed

Chapter 11

They pulled each other into a time stopping embrace but was cut off by a deafening roar and then a series of explosions.

The party was cut short when they ran outside to find the city in ruin and a monstrous sized dragoness flying through the sky and attacking the city.

They all looked up before Terrador slowly walked up to them and simply said "Styx has come for her revenge!"

"wait! who is Styx and why is she attacking the city?" cynder yelled over a few overlapping explosions.

"she became Malefor's second in command when he was released from the realm of convexity. she's attacking the city because she's obviously pissed that you survived the plunge the center of the planet!"

"Wait, that big purple bastard replaced me!" she screamed with obvious disbelief and irritation.

"Cynder, are you saying that you would have gone back to Malefor?" Terrador asked with genuine concern.

cynder huffs involuntarily "hell no, i would never have gone back to that asshole! i just don't like being replaced is all!"

with that little matter settled they looked back up at this horrific dragoness to see her begin to glow with purple light.

with a slightly quivering voice sparx asks "uuh guys, is that what i think it is?" but before either of them could answer styx let loose the most powerful beam of concentrated convexity in to the dragon temple.

the temple was instantaneously vaporized to the point where there was a small crater in its place and bodies of the nearby inhabitants was turned to ash.

"NOOO! SHE DESTROYED MY STASH OF SNACKS!" sparx weeped into Hunters fur and then blew his nose in it which left a rather nasty looking stain in his fur.

"Dude, that's gross! do you have how many time i'm going to have wash my coat to get that out?" with utter disgust for the dragonfly. even though they were in a dire situation at the moment; they couldn't help but to start laughing. while they were all laughing, none of them notice Styx disappear from their sight until she landed right in front of them with complete grace like she was royalty.

"WOW... big..lady.."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WORM?" Styx shouted at the frightened yellow bug.

sparx gulped "nothing really, i was just saying how magnificent you look when your close up." he was sweating buckets while she was giving him a stare so cold it would freeze over munitions forge in second.

she huffed and stuck out her chest before saying in a demanding tone "now where is that goody-goody excuse of a purple dragon and that traitor cynder" as she's searching the crowd for her prey.

without fear or hesitation the pair walked up to her but with the company of Camellia, Terrador, and Cyril while sparx was hiding behind a mole child.

"whats going on styx? why are you attacking the city that you lived in for so many years?" terrador questioned with a curious and hurtful gleam in his eyes.

"OH that's easy. the only reason i'm attacking this city is to prove how dim-witted you guardians actually are! the only bonus to destroying this city is severing my ties to my friends from years ago!" she gloated while looking down the street and almost getting lost in a memory.

"Styx... i... we never meant to hurt you! it was a mistake that i would give anything to prevent that horrible day." cyril whispered to her sadly but when he looked at her she was laughing. not laughing like the carefree teenage dragoness that he once knew but a menacing and evil laugh that rivalled malefor himself.

"oh please! i should have seen through you the minute we meet but no i had to be the girl that fell for the great Ice dragon Cyril by poured my life into helping and loving you no matter how stupid you were acting. but in the end i was left alone in the woods by myself with no idea on how to use any of my supposed abilities without anyone to help me!" she shot back as soon as he finished.

Cyril shrunk back by her remark and his heart hurt so much that the area around him began to freeze and crumble away.

"i'm sorry I didn't know where you were. i tried to get back to you but right before i left i was told that a purple egg was laid. so i was forced to stay and before i knew it i was captured and imprisoned in tall plains. even though i doubt you will believe me i just want you to know that i always cared for you and over the last 3 years when ever i was out i searched for you until i say you attacking Silverfang last year." cyril said with no emotion what so ever.

this pissed her off to say the least! as she begins pacing front of the crowd she starts to glow with a purple aura. then she stops and looks Cyril dead in the and bellows with tears running down her muzzle, "i don't want to hear your apology or your excuses anymore. you have ruined my life but i must say if it wasn't for you leaving me out there i would have never discovered this!"

she leaps into the air and lite up in a black & purple cyclone of power but when she resurfaced her body became a warped form of its previous one. this form however isn't as majestic, instead her body is a deep silver with a pitch black underbelly, he wings had flames dancing on them as well as her horns, and finally her eyes a deep sky blue.

needless to say the crowd was gaping at her sudden change in appearance.

"how is this possible only a few dragons possess this ability and they all belong to an ancient family know as the Scarcers but the last i learned the only remain holder of that bloodline was tanticus from Draxis but he disappeared the day after the raid 16 years ago." Volteer jumped in before anyone could fully comprehend her transformation.

"Ha-Ha-Ha! so you have seen my brother, I've been looking for him for the last two years." she began laughing hysterically.

"i believe the last time we saw him he was at the now vaporized temple with his wife that is MIA. if i remember correctly they had two eggs delivered that afternoon; one was black and white while the other was white and g..." Volteer was forced to shut his mouth when terrador smacked him in the back of the head with a solid thud.

then Terrador leaned over to Volteer and Whispered "shut up you dolt! she doesn't know about her nieces yet!"

while this was going on the younglings were discussing the this themselves until Cynder and Camellia shouted "wait, did you say Scarcers? we were told about that family when we were young!" for everyone to hear.

Styx was getting pissed while all these dragons were talking and not acknowledging her.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU OR I'LL RIP OUT YOUR JUGULAR!" this effectively ended all the conversations. "no tell me, when did he come here?"

at the moment everyone was trying to remember the black dragon's arrival. without fear Cyril spoke up "he was here 16 years ago on this exact day while his wife Calypso gave birth to a pair of eggs that are actually here with us at the moment", after speaking to Styx he looked down to the semi-identical dragoness' and announced "you cynder and Camellia are Tanticus's daughters and Styx's nieces."

this started an uproar of chatter before Styx let loose a blast of convexity at the siblings but it was intercepted with a set of light purple blasted from Cynder and Spyro. at the moment the power in each was evenly balanced until Cynder started to glow a light yellow and her beam had a sudden increase and nearly doubled Styx's own. the surge of power was so intense that it blasted spyro into a wall that crumbled under the force of the impact. slowly the beam pushed back to her aunt until it was about a foot from Styx's face but before it could hit her she dove to the right. this caused it to fly through the air and hit the wall with so much power that it went through and created a tunnel that when for a mile deep.

after the beam dissipated cynder and Camellia collapsed on to ground and began to snore lightly.

the second Styx got her she leaped into the air to get out of their range and said "This is outrageous! no one is more powerful with convexity then me! i will annihilate anyone that stands in my way" without another word she flew up toward the remains of the mountain of malefor.

as soon as she left Spyro dug himself out of the ruble and ran to Cynder and Camellia but when they got there they was already gone!

while he's looking around for them a black dragon approaches him and begins to cry while muttering "so close to seeing my daughters but there always ripped away from me" before he vanished in a blue light.

Camellia was groggy for a while after she woke up but it slowly vanished as started looking around the room that she awoke in.

there was books everywhere with a hourglass in the middle that had that had blue sand running through the middle. after she gets a grasp on her surrounding she remembers that Cynder was next to her. so in a flash she whipped around but found a rather large blue dragon with a darker cloak and a glowing blue gem around his neck. before she could say anything she was tackled into a hug from behind but when she looks up at the hugger it wasn't who she expected. this dragon was larger than her, probable about 40 or so years old, he had a pure black body with magenta wing membranes, deep blue eyes, and the same mark as her except his was red.

"uuhh.. do.. I know you?" she directed toward the black dragon who could only smile at her nervousness.

"no sadly you don't know me but I know you before you and your sister were born." he said with a mix of pride but also a little shame.

Camellia was a little worried by his tone so she had to ask "why are you ashamed of knowing me before my birth? How do even know me in the first place?"

this made the black dragon's heart to shatter a little when he heard these question but he had to answer. so with a tear running down his cheek he began "I knew your mother for many years before you concepcion. her name was Calypso and she was very caring but very timid around civilized creature such as cheetahs, moles, and dragons but I was the exception to her fears for a reason I didn't learn of until I was good friends with her. the only reason I am ashamed of knowing you before your birth is that I wasn't there to save you before the raid and to raise you like a proper parent should."

this surprised Camellia that he had known her mother and his sorrow for not being able to protect her and her sister. then is clicked "hold up, why would you need to protect us? you're not our dad are you and if so why isn't mom here? with resentment and curiosity before laying down on the ground.

the black dragon sighs before looking the highly emotional dragoness and begins to weep while saying " I needed to protect you because it's my job as a father but I don't know where your mother is. she disappeared in a bright blue light shortly after your birth! But I have been looking for her since the day it all happened in hopes that she would know where you were."

"Did you even know what was happening in our lives or where we even were?" she asked while crying into her paws.

All Tanticus could do was nod his head sadly.

"then why didn't you come and rescue her and get me? if you supposed to be our father then why didn't you fight for us?" she continued to weep as she saw the look of despair and hardship in his eyes.

"I did come to see you but I saw you running around with your adopted family and laughing like you were truly happy. I couldn't take that away from you, no matter how lonely I was. Your sister was a different story though" he pointed to the scars on his neck and continued "this was the price I suffered when I tried to get her back but she was already in that monstrous form and suffered a far great know that she has to live with her unwilling sins. i'm just happy now that you save for the moment!"

after he finished his story she wrapped him in a hug while they cried for the moment to never end. the embrace was halted by a tap on her shoulder from the blue dragon.

she looked at him irritably but stopped when he pointed to a book that was lazily floating to her. when it reached her she gasped in was Cynder's book, it was all black with her tail-blade in the middle, and it flipped open to a page that had a translucent Cynder floating in the air over herself and a white dragon that looked like he was emitting green flames from his scales. they were in what looked like a frozen tundra with very little shelter but was littered with a dark purple gem that seemed to be absorbing their energy.

When she looked away the blue dragon was standing next to a portal of light and was motioning her to step through. Before she walked in she looked at them and asked with tears in her eyes "I will help find mom no matter the cost. just promise me that you won't leave ever again!"

With a solemn nod to her to go, she gulped and dropped to the ground with a loud thump.

As she looked up she saw her sister and the dragon looking at them with worry and confusion.

the dragon was the first to speak up "Who are you young dragoness?" with a rather forced calmness.

once the pain subsided she looked at him and said "I am Camellia of Draxis and daughter of Tanticus!"

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12 little egg and a dragon

Chapter 12: little egg and a dragon

Chapter 12:

As she looked up she saw her sister and a dragon looking at them with worry and confusion.

The dragon was the first to speak up "Who are you young dragoness?" with a rather forced calmness.

Once the pain subsided she looked at him and said "I am Camellia of Draxis and daughter of Tanticus!"

After a minute or two of her speaking Camellia started to look at the dragons faces to see what they were showing. first she looked at Cynder in the hopes of see recognition but was horrified when all she saw was wonder and confusion which caused he to slump down to the ground. So sadly she looked at the white and green dragon who had a look of pure happiness, joy, and an surprising glimmer of love in his eyes.

When she got over the shock of his bizarre show of emotion she nervously cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Oh, I guess you don't know me yet... haha this is so weird now!" she chuckled sub-consciously.

Cynder looked at her with a quizzing expression "Did you just say Tanticus was your Father?"

Sheepishly with obvious shyness she said "Yes I did and I also said that I'm from Draxis. I'm sorry but is that a problem?"

suddenly the other dragon spoke up in a calming and slightly mystified tone "There is no problem there Camellia. she was just wondering since at one time in her life she was forced to attack the village of Draxis but not in this exact form that you see in front of you. By the way you would have happened to be adopted by a lovely pair of moles in that village?"

This Dragon was really scaring Camellia now with the facts that he know she was adopted by an real pair of moles. So her shyness was replaced with worry but she still stuttered her next response, "What do you mean she attacked Draxis in another form and how do you know so much about me? Have you been stalking me or something?"

The dragon was immensely amused by her questions so he answered them lightly, "When I say another form I mean a larger one that has the sleekness of a lizard. To answer your other question; yes technically I have been you stalking you but no for the reason that your thinking." she blushed at his statement because that was what she was thinking about.

"HEY! I TAKE OFFENCE TO THAT. IT WASN'T MY CHOICE TO BE A FUCKING PAWN IN THAT BASTARD ATTEMPT TO RULE THE WORLD! By the way, just to prove a point I was manipulated and abused for years before Spyro saved me. Heck some creatures even said I was sexy in that form!" she menacingly at her companion.

"Now back to what I was saying. Look Camellia, I never wanted to hurt people or become what I am after my family left me alone. To put my job simply, I am a spy for the resistance as I have been since I was around the age of seven or eight. The reason in know so much about you is that I took you to Draxis on the night of the raid on the dragon temple." the girls were looking at him in awe but suddenly Camellia swiped her claws across his chest and left 3 deep cuts.

she yelled in outrage "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU RESCUE CYNDER THEN YOU POMPOUS BASTARD! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" but she got depressed as she saw a sliver of dread in his eyes.

By now his chest area was covered in blood but he didn't care for the loss of his life-sustaining liquid. He only cared about eliminating his sin now that he has the chance.

He sighed heavily before lifting himself on his back legs to show them his pure white underbelly. The girls gasped and blushed slightly from what they were seeing; on his underbelly there was a long and jagged scar that ran from his peeking appendage to his front left leg. when they looked at his legs they noticed that it was heavily scarred with puncture wounds and what looked like flesh that was hastily stitched together.

"what happened to you Julius?" Cynder asked quietly with a disbelieving and scared shitless look but they could hear her.

"Well you see it al happened the night of the raid before I was able to escape..." he began his tale but was interrupted by his memories.

Flashback: Julius POV

It was raining on the night when the apes attacked the temple. I had just snuck past the guardians to get into the inner egg chamber when the front gates shattered into many little pieces. Suddenly there was howls and groans of pain and satisfaction coming from the other room.

As quickly as I could I grabbed the white egg and turned invisible to stay out of there plain of sight. The apes were fighting savagely with swords and claws. I jogged over to the door but there was an Ape General guarding the passage, so crept up to him and lunged for his throat but her heard my movement and ducked but he brought his sword up. While I was flying through the space above the ape I felt something piece my underbelly scales and ran all the was to tail base. When I landed on the ground I saw a trail of blood leading from the apes face to my very spot. The apes face went from a look of astonishment to one of bloodlust and rage before he ran at me full force and sword swinging. I could on dodge a few of hit blows and they one that I blocked always hit my front left leg which was starting to look pretty rough and I was getting sick of this assault.

My energy levels were getting quite low so I turned visible again so I could recuperate but it was useless since i was covered in blood. i couldn't fight the ape while i was holding the egg so i quickly ran from the brute and stashed the egg outside in the bushes. Once i got the egg hidden the ape general ran out panting for breath and a face flushed with rage. He stumbled toward me like he drank too much banana/coconut beer and swung his blade recklessly at my torso but he missed and slashed the ground causing sparks to fly into our eyes.

At first there was searing pain, kind of like a hot iron to your privates but worse, and then it faded but left my eye was permanently scarred a blood-red color from the burns. on the other hand the Ape wasn't as lucky! His eyes were like a bubbling ball of ammonia inside of someone's skull but the worst part was that some of the gooey slime from inside was leaking down his fur. He was thrashing about and slamming into his own forces while cutting through their flesh like a knife going through butter. there was blood and body part everywhere, there was even a decapitated ape in the pool of visions that was making look more like a fountain but instead of water it was a dark and menacing liquid that should never be introduced to a sacred pool so as this.

I couldn't handle what was being done in front of me so i ran like no one has ever ran but i stopped to grab the egg before taking off to the skies. the wind was blowing fiercely against my barely developed wings and it was making it quite hard to remain stable while i was flying but i ignored the strain. I kept going until it has dawn and when i could find a cave big enough for me to sleep in. Eventually i found one that was about 7 feet deep and 10 feet wide it looked to be made out of limestone and dolomite which was sparkling when the sun was hitting it. I didn't care that the sun was just rising from the east and casting a shadow over the cave thanks to the maple trees that were in front of the entrance. Before i could hit my bodies snooze button i had to wrap my small body around the egg to keep it from getting cold and once i was in a comfortable position i descended into the realm of dreams.

When i awoke from my slumber i realized something important after i rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, "WHERE THE FUCK DID THE EGG GO?"

I searched frantically but alas I found nothing until i walked behind a maple that was to the right of the cave. This tree was rather small with no recognizable inhabitant so i foolishly lifted my leg and let the water run but there was a sudden whine from the base of the tree which made me yelp and jump away from the maple so i could find the source of the noise. Timidly i looked down and was shocked about what i was seeing. There at the base of the tree, right where i was taking a leak was a cute little dragon that was bright silver with tiny black horns and the same marking as Tanticus but her's were gold, along with her little underbelly. The only flaw about the sight was that she was covered horn to claw in a smelly yellow liquid which caused me to blush greatly at my blunder and the predicament i got us it.

"Hello little one! I'm sorry for that i didn't know you were there." I admitted sheepishly but it didn't reply with words. all i got in reply was gurgle sound and a giggle.

I sighed greatly as its innocence and picked it up in my maw to carry it to a stream that was about a half a mile from the cave. So as I brought it to the stream and began to wash it up i was rinsing the putrid urine from its scale but as i was venturing down toward it tail my claws scraped across a slight fold. I didn't know what it was so i just figured it was a set of inward curved scales but boy oh boy was i wrong. While i was cleaning its lower areas my claw scraped over it again but this time my digit didn't just rub against it, this time my claw slipped inside and broke some kind of barrier. Suddenly it was bleeding from in between these scales and convulsing around my claw in pain. i immediately pulled my claw out and it was covered in blood but the hatchling just sat there withering in pain while i looked horrified and dumbfounded.

Then it hit me!

"OH MY ANCESTORS! YOU'RE A GIRL?" i screamed with realization.

All she could do was whimper and cry while i hastily pull her into a tight embrace. i whispered gently in her ear trying to get her to calm down a little but it didn't work so i took her back to the cave and sat there until she fell asleep. Once she was snoring lightly i left to go find some food for us to eat and since i didn't know what she liked because she can't talk and was just hatched, i just got some salmon which is easy to chew. It took me about 30 minutes to catch 8 salmon that were good sizes to munch on and by the time i got back to the cave the little one was running around looking for something to do.

I grunted softly to snag her attention but she didn't seem to hear me. Then looked around until she saw me and jumped right into my chest causing us to fall to the ground in a mess of fluttering giggles. After her giggle fit was over i blew a light amount of fire over the fish until they were a rich golden brown and i told her she could eat now but the second the fish touched her mouth and she tried to chew she yelped from the sting of the fish since it was just cooked. I pondered this for a while until it hit me! She didn't have strong enough teeth, that is if she had any, to eat so acting like a mama bird i put her fish in my mouth and chewed it to a gooey mess. Once it was chewed up enough i put it into a pile in front of her and she sniffed it. She gained a small smile on her muzzle and licked her lips hungrily before digging in without a single drop of it falling out of her maw.

It felt like forever but finally she ate the other 7 fish and curled into a snuggly little ball in the back of the cave where the wind was less harsh with her tummy settling and began to drift off to realm of dreams. Once she was snoring heavily i crawled up to her side, then cuddled into her little side and drape my wing over her to make sure she stays warm.

i guess she slept soundly since she didn't wake me up throughout the night and seemed to have loads of energy that she was using to jump at falling leaves that came within biting distance. we were walking for about a half a day before we entered the village of Draxis; it was somewhat battle ready thanks to the hastily built fort walls and watchtowers; there were many civilians which consisted of cheetahs, moles and dragons looking at use in confusion, mainly because there was a silver dragoness having a giggling fit on top of my head while she was holding onto my horns. i looked around all day until i found a love pair of moles that were expecting a baby any day now that said they would gladly take in the little ball of energy. they even asked me but i turned them down, even if it was tempting, because i wanted to get back home to see if calypso and tanticus were home yet and so i could explain what happened to their child.

After getting a loving hug from the little one i took off into the sky and began my journey home. While i was flying i couldn't help but realize how attached id gotten to her even if it all start with my leaky pipes but i knew that no matter what happens to us i would always care for her in more ways than one.

When i got back home it ran inside but all there was only a note from my aunt & uncle. it told me that they were sorry for leaving me alone but they needed to go fight against Malefor's forces if anyone is going to survive. I was so shocked that i threw it on the ground and ran to Tanticus and Calypso's home but yet again there was no one there;i felt so alone and i was wishing that i took up those moles on their offer but i knew that i had to help get information to the resistance about their enemies plans throughout the war. so after weeping for many depressing hours i pulled myself up and went looking for the Ape Lord Gaul to see if i could join his ranks. sure i knew that i will have to do many evil deeds in the next chapter in my life but i knew for certain that i would do the for one reason and one reason only.

NOBODY HURT THAT LITTLE DRAGONESS, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

FLASHBACK END...

to be continued...


	13. Chapter 13 Ignitus

Chapter 13: Ignitus

Hi my name is Danny68011 thanks to my friend Emerald Kitten Tail she let me continue her book this will be my first fanfiction book that i write so if u guys/girls want to pm me or just leave a comment to tell me what i'm doing wrong or right and if you want me to add something just pm me thanks. so let's get started with this book p.s. all rights to the original character are reserved to there owners and all rights to julius, and the other new characters is reserved to Emerald kitten Tail.

flashback: julius flew to Gauls fortress, and on his landing apes came jumping in from everywhere. all around him, julius could hear laughing, when from the middle of the group, a larger ape walked up to him with a little black dragon in his hand. Just then, julius realized it was Gaul himself. In a smirking tone, he asked, "what do you want dragon? Before my men kill you."

julius gulped then bowed down and said, "i would like to join your ranks your majesty."

Gaul then said, "Very well, on one condition. I need you to kill the red guardian, ignitus. he was the only one that got away. all the other guardians are in separate prisons across this realm. Then after he's dead, use this special crystal to harness his power, and don't let that cristal brake! That's the only one we have that can harness the power after they're dead. without it i have to keep those dragons alive."

julius looked up with a worried face, then he nodded and took the crystal and flew off. He headed for the temple to find where ignitus went. after he left the temple, he went to the river and found Ignitus's footprint right next to a broken mushroom stem, so he decided to follow the river.

After 2 days of looking, he found a mushroom washed up on the side of the river. So, he went to it then he found little pawprints. He started to follow them, when a big red dragon came from above him, grabbed him, and flew off.

Julius tried to get away, but when he tried, the dragon knocked him out. When he awoken, he was in the swam, staring at a leg to a dragon. When he looked up he realized it was jumped up, then looked down and said, "Ignitus i am sorry but i have to kill you. I have no choice. I must protect that little dragon. I can't let them apes get her!"

Just then, julius turned invisible and started attacking ignitus. ignitus tried to fight back, but he was still to weak from trying to guard the purple egg. Ignitus finally collapsed from exhaustion, then julius reappeared and pulled out the crystal, and got ready to stab ignitus. ignitus looked up at at him and said, "Do what you half to my little friend." and put his head down.

Julius looked at ignitus then at the crystal then he throw the crystal at a tree and it shattered into millions of little pieces then he said "ignitus i can't kill you you are a guardian i am sorry for trying it was the only way to get into gauls army to spy on him and to protect the little dragon that i saved from the temple" ignitus got up and said " its ok my little friend that is a brilliant idea with you i can figure out where the others are and to learn gaul plans i just need you to tell them you killed me and i will go in hiding just report back to me every other month" julius then smiled and said "ok" then flew off when he got back to gauls fortris gaul walked out and said " did you kill that dragon and retrieve my crystal?" julius looked at him and said the red dragon is dead but he destroyed the crystal before i could use it." gaul looked at him and said " as long as the red dragon is dead his power will go to his kid when i get this little dragon under my control i will send it after Ignitus's kid but for now i need you to guard this little dragon until it's old enough to listen" then he tossed the little dragon to julius and walked away then the baby started crying "it will be ok baby i got you i will make sure those apes don't hurt you.

to be continued

A.N. hope you guys and girls liked this chapter i will be glad to see some comments i will be looking forward to finishing this story


	14. Chapter 14 The Present

Chapter 14 the present

Since the last time we seen julise 4 years went by and he has reported back to ignitus every couple weeks to tell him about goals plan on summoning the undead king and were the other guardians were at. now the little dragoness was 4 years old and she was starting to learn how to use her ability of fire she really got attached to Julius because Julius took care of her and was the only one nice to her-.

Julius walked in to gauls chamber and said it's been four years i been garding that little dragon i have taught her how to use her flame ability and she is getting very smart and you still have not tell me her name what is her name! gual looked at him and laughed " well if you truly want to know my master named her cynder for all the damage she will cause but for know bring her here to me we need to start breaking her will so my master can take control for her". with a worried look on his face julise left the room as he walked by cynder he said "i'm sorry".

He went to his quarters and waited there for two days finally cynder was dragged to his quarters she was passed out Julius ran up to her she was bleeding with scraps all over her body and a liquid coming out the back end of her juice ran for the health crystal and smashed it into a powder then ran back to her and started rubbing the powder on her to heal her when she awoke she looked at him and started crying and said "he did unspeakable things to me" then she put her head back down julise then said "cynder i'm so sorry he did this to you i will make sure he never does this to you again" then he got up and ran into gauls quarters he seen gual sitting there with blood on his hands laughing when he looked up and seen Julius. he said" all she did was screamed your name to help her as i had my fun" then he started laughing again julie looked at him and got made and yelled " how could you do that to a little girl you must never do that ever again" gual just looked at him and said "you are growing to attached to this dragon you must never see her again i will have her sent to my sons quarters and my son shell take care of her and if you ever tell me to do something again i will kill you know leave my quarters i will somen you when i need you" julise left the room in anger and when he returned back to his room he seen apes dragging cynder out of the room as she was screaming he just looked down and past them then slammed the door behind him. - (two years later) -

Julius went into gauls room and demanded to see cynder gaul pulled a sword out and said "remember last time i told you if you asked about her i would …" "awwwwwwww" both of them looked down the hall and ran down there and opened up the door and cynder was in the middle of the room with a rusted off muscle right next to her her legs and neck were chained and the room had burn marks everywhere with a charged up ape in the middle of the room gual got mad because it was his son's room and his son was nowhere in site.

Julius grabbed gual and throw him out off the room and locked to door then he ran up to cynder and broke the chains and grabbed her and flew out the window cynder looked up at him and said " you said you would protect me" Julius looked at her and started crying and said "i'm sorry i tried but i failed" cynder started breathing heavily every time she breathed, fire came out of her mouth all of a sudden her breath turned into acid he looked at her eyes they were turning black " oh no it's too late".

Cynder grew with dark mana flowing out of her, then she turned upside down and grabbed Julius. Then threw him into a mountain then he passed out. When he woke he was chained on a wall and in front of him he seen a black dragon sleeping in front of him then gual walked in and started laughing and said " thank you without you my master would not of took control of her but your betrayal to her crushed her she screamed your name every time for the first year then she finally gave up". Julius looked down and said "when i get down from here i will kill you". then he passed out when he woke cynder was gone he use his tail to pick the lock then he flew away from the fortress.

He started to fly to draxis to see if the little dragon he took care of from way back when was ok but when he got there the city was in flames and cynder was destroying everything looking for something he started to follow her then he seen her fly down and knock out a little red dragon as he looked closer at the dragon the color pattern of the little dragon looked like Ignitus's then it hit him gual was looking for Ignitus's son and then he flew in and attacked cynder and cynder dropped the dragon and julius grabbed the little dragon and flew off. he start heading to the swamp to tell ignitus when he got there Ignitus's ran up to his passed out son and started to heal him with a crystal. Ignitus told julise "take my son flame to the resistance in warfang tell them i sent you and from now on you will be reporting to them not me this might be the last time we see each other so for know farewell my friend" Julius nodded and took of for warfang.

when Julius got there he met the leaders of the resistance and gave them Ignitus's son then he asked if he could become a spy for the resistance and they said "yes" so he took off for gual fortress when he got there he turned invisible and spied on gual for years and told the resistance plans that gaul was making until he heard about the purple little dragon that freed cynder so he flew to the temple it was night out he flew down and woke up cynder but she didn't remember him so he used a sleep powder to knock her out and hoping to trick her that it was a dream and then he flew off and headed back to the fortress.

when he got there he forgot to sneak past a guard and he was captured he was thrown into a cell and was tortured by gaul to try to make him give up info that he reviled this happen to him for four years until one day he heard that they have captured cynder then he demanded to see gual so two apes took him to Gauls quarters and gual looked up at him and said "did you finally give up and are you going to give me the info you gave them" julise looked at him with a cold dead look and said "no i came here to make sure you don't hurt cynder"gaul smiled and said" you know what dragon i'm going to chain you in the next room so you here everything then after im done im going to drag you out right in front of her and as you are looking at her i'm going to kill you and uses your scales as a new robe but for right now get out of my face".

The guards dragged him out Julius smiled. he told cynder his plan as he walked by then the apes chained him in the other room as he was waiting in the room for gual he started picking off the locks when he got done with the last one gual walked in and Julius grabbed him and throw him into the next room and gual hit the wall and passed out. in anger Julius didn't realize it but when he looked down he had gual arm still was in his claw he throw it down then looked at gual his right arm was missing. Julius just smiled and ran over to cynder and freed her by this time the apes ran in the room. cynder thanked julise then both of them fought off the apes.

after they were done they flew to warfang cynder when to go find the others and Julius went to the resistance then he found a bed and went to sleep. When he got up he heard explosions he jumped up and flew out to see what happen as he was flying around he just seen are heroes fight off a big dragon and a blue light so he flew down to see what's up-(the present)

to be continued


End file.
